Building automation systems encompass a wide variety of systems that aid in the monitoring and control of various aspects of building operation. Building automation systems (which may also be referred to herein as “building control systems”) include security systems, fire safety systems, lighting systems, and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems. Many of those systems have valves that need to be in a set position if an emergency occurs, such as a fire. For example, air vents are typically in an open or partially open position during normal operation and need to be in a closed position if a fire occurs in order to prevent smoke and fumes being transported throughout the building. As the vents are often controlled by electrical motors and power may be unreliable in an emergency, the vents need to have a way to efficiently close.
What is needed in the art is an approach that enables vents to close efficiently using stored energy.